The NMR Center maintains a collection of Macintosh computers and peripherals used in the daily operation of the Center, as well as for various research tasks. It is necessary to upgrade software and maintain the instruments on a regular basis. The demand for the use of Macintosh computers for off-line processing of data from all of the magnets in the Center is increasing. It has become necessary to dedicate a computer for transfer of data from the magnet computers to other computers for data processing. In addition, the Macintosh computers have proven useful in the preparation of images for submission to journals and societies.